Why am I a girl?
by Pyrodragon82
Summary: Naruto got changed into a girl and this causes some people to react differently to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is an attempt at a FemNaruto Fic. It starts mid-way through the second trial of the chunnin exams because everything before that in my mind pretty much goes the same way as in canon. The only difference is that Naruto has a special pendant that was an heirloom from his father, but it's not worth retelling everything from the beginning just for that reason. I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism and whether or not you'd like to see more to this story.**

"Hey, not hurt are ya, scaredy cat?" Naruto snarled as he strained against the gigantic snake that he currently was straining to hold away from his collapsed teammate with nothing but his twelve year old muscles and two kunai. Sasuke merely stared in shock, the scene where he had said the same words to Naruto during their mission to the Land of Waves reverberating in his mind. Before either of the two boys or their female teammate below them could do anything, the snake opened its mouth and curled its tongue around Naruto effectively immobilizing him before lifting him up so he was suspended right in front of the snake's summoner: Orochimaru. The snake sennin looked the struggling figure over in amusement before his slitted pupils alighted on the yellow gem that hung from the cord around his neck.

"Well now this is a pretty thing now isn't it?" He mused aloud as he reached up and swiped the pendant, snapping the cord.

"Hey, give that back!" Naruto yelled in fury and panic.

"Why would a shinobi wear jewelry with no purpose to it?" Orohcimaru asked thoughtfully.

"That's an heirloom from my dad!" Naruto growled as he fought to get loose and lunge at the one who was holding perhaps one of his most precious possessions. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_Oh no, if there was one thing he could've said to ensure that it would be destroyed, it was revealing that it meant something to him." _Sasuke jumped to his feet and whipped four shuriken at Orochimaru, but not before the man smiled cruelly and crushed the crystal in his grip. Immediately there was a massive shockwave of pure chakra that sent everyone flying followed by a blast of smoke that filled the area and reduced visibility to zero.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, activating his Sharingan to try to see. There was a cough to his left and he ran toward it to find Sakura seeming disoriented and under a light pile of rubble. He helped shift it off her and listened for any sign of their other teammate, but all he heard was silence, all he saw was the smoke shifting. It was slowly fading away, but not fast enough for the impatient Uchiha.

"I don't hear or see Naruto or that snake man," Sakura whispered. Sasuke felt like cursing, but he knew if he did he might miss the one sound he was waiting for. It was then that he caught a faint trace of the dobe's chakra and he immediately seized Sakura's hand and darted toward it, earning a startled gasp from her. The next thing he saw nearly caused him to gasp out loud as well. Was...was that Naruto? It had to have been. It looked enough like him to be recognizable, but the changes were, to say the least, mind boggling.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was waking up in a small cave. Nearby were a trickling sound of a stream, and the crackling of a fire. He groaned slightly as his head slowly began to stop spinning.

"Naruto?" He heard Sakura's voice from next to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan…what happened?" He replied, his voice somewhat scratchy. "I could use a drink…please."

"Um, sure, I've got your canteen right here. I refilled it earlier while you were asleep," She said softly, seeming nervous. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up, smiling his thanks before taking a long drink of water.

"Ah, that's much better. Thanks Sakura-chan. Where's Teme?" He asked with a yawn.

"He went out to do some hunting. Are you feeling okay?" Sakura replied slowly.

"Yeah, just about good as new," Naruto responded, sounding more chipper as he stretched, not sensing anything off just yet.

"Um… well you… you look different," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously

"Well, you…um, how do I put this?" Sakura said thoughtfully, reaching out and picking up a few strands of Naruto's hair that was, as he just realized, much longer now and tied up into two pigtails, as it usually was when he was…

"Heh? Why am I in my sexy jutsu form?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Well…it's not quite like that. For one, you're still the same age, and two, you have your clothes on, Thank Kami," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah but it's still the same, just with more of a henge on it when I want to knock someone out with a nosebleed. I use this form for when I'm pretending not to be me…though it doesn't work all that well." Sakura blinked before sighing and putting a hand to her face.

"Of course not baka. Anyone with half a brain could see that it's you. You're the only one around with that shade of golden blonde hair, and if that's not enough of a giveaway, the whisker marks on your cheeks are." Naruto was silent after that, possibly struck dumb that he'd never thought of that before. Suddenly there was a series of knocks from the entrance to the cave.

"Sasuke's back! Come in Sasuke, Naruto's awake!" Sakura called excitedly.

"Finally. Is he still a girl?" Sasuke replied flatly as he moved toward him. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a girl Teme, it's just a henge."

"Hn. Can you dispel it?" The bored-sounding Uchiha replied.

"Of course I can!"

"Great, then do so.

"Maybe I don't wanna."

"Scared you might be stuck, dobe?"

"Fine, I'll show you!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his/her feet and forming the seal to dispel his technique. There were a few moments of silence as nothing happened. Naruto paled slightly.

"This isn't good…" Sasuke frowned a bit at the hand seal Naruto was using.

"Naruto, try to perform the initiation of your jutsu," He said, activating his Sharingan. Naruto blinked.

"But it's already activated."

"Just do it. My Sharingan can analyze jutsus, so I might be able to figure out why you're stuck like this."

Naruto blinked before forming a new seal and shouting, "Sexy no Jutsu!" Sasuke's sharingan whirled for a second before setting still, other than that nothing really happened.

"Now try to release the jutsu again." Naruto again attempted to return to his normal form and other than Sasuke's Sharingan recording, again there was no discernable result. Sasuke glanced at Sakura then back at Naruto.

"Alright. First of all, that seal you made is not the henge seal. Secondly, the release seal you made was not to release the henge. From what I can tell the 'initiation' is the release, and the release is actually the re-initiation. That makes it likely that both segments have to do with a fuinjutsu, which is now lacking a component that makes it function, possibly the physical embodiment of the seal was contained in your pendant," Sasuke explained.

"Um…what?" Naruto replied, not having understood much of the explanation. Sakura blinked as she realized what Sasuke was saying.

"He means, that you were probably born a girl, but was turned into a boy for some reason with a fuinjutsu contained in your pendant," She whispered breathlessly, looking at Naruto as if she'd never seen him clearly before. Naruto blinked, before he registered what that meant. He immediately panicked.

"Nooooooo, there's no WAY, that's impossible, how would that…" He began before Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth to stall the garbled denials spewing from within. Sakura just burst out laughing. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at her.

"What is so damned funny about this?" The blonde screeched after getting her mouth free. Sakura stuffed her fist in her mouth to choke back more giggles.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But the fact that this happened caused me to remember something ironic that Ino told me a while back. That and the stress of the moment merited a release."

"Enough. While I was out I got our other scroll, so why don't we head to the tower?" Sasuke said flatly. Sakura stared at him.

"You said you were going hunting!"

"I was. Hunting for our scroll."

"How did you get it?"

"I met with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, told them in vague terms that Dobe was mildly roughed up, and Hinata suggested they give us an extra scroll they had so I took it since I figured that if Dobe didn't manage to change back then we wouldn't need to deal with any more fighting. Let's just go and get somewhere safer than here before we have to deal with him panicking." With that, Sasuke turned and started walking out of the cave. Sakura followed after catching hold of Naruto's wrist and tugging her along.

"If what you've said is true, then shouldn't we start referring to Naruto as 'her' now?" She wondered quietly. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke cut in, mildly annoyed that Sakura had almost caused Naruto to begin panicking again.

"I might be the rookie of the year, but I'm no expert when it comes to fuinjutsu. The only thing I know about it is that the technique he was showing was not a henge. It might be that we're all under a genjutsu cast by that Orochimaru character, he seemed strong enough to be able to cast one that my novice Sharingan couldn't pierce easily. Until I get confirmation from the Hokage or medical staff, I will continue to refer to the Dobe as I always have."

Naruto closed his mouth, and for a moment gratitude shone from his eyes before he humphed and looked away. "Teme."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2. Thanks to ****gvargas132 for reviewing. I'd like constructive criticism or people just saying that they liked certain things about the story. It helps me figure out how to improve.**

It didn't take long for Team 7 to get to the tower. Naruto remained quiet, once in a while fiddling with her pigtails but otherwise merely following Sakura who kept glancing back at her in slight worry while Sasuke took the lead. Sakura didn't really know how to react to this quiet Naruto who seemed on the verge of panic. Not the overdramatic-loud panic he was known for doing merely to raise a fuss, but true panic of identity. She knew she couldn't understand truly how it would feel to suddenly be stuck in the wrong-gendered body, but she found it easier to feel sorry for this quiet, scared blonde girl who was actually kind of cute than the loud obnoxious Naruto that she'd known. She resolved that, even if he found a way back into his normal form, she'd try to be nicer to him. Though the hard part might have to do with the hokage-monument sized crush he had on her. She sighed and figured she'd deal with that if it became necessary. As they walked into the tower, they glanced around. Naruto didn't say anything so Sasuke determined that they were to open the scrolls. When he did, it activated a summoning jutsu and Iruka appeared in front of them with a smile.

"Hey you three, congratu…la…tions. Naruto are you really trying to pull that again?" He finished with a groan as he took in the blonde. Naruto blinked at him and her lip trembled a bit but she didn't respond, so Sakura took charge.

"Um, Sensei we had a bit of an accident in the woods. Perhaps if we can let Naruto get some rest, we can fill you in?" She suggested. Iruka blinked, now realizing the situation was more serious than it appeared.

"Sure, there's an apartment in the tower for your team. Right this way." He led them up a flight of stairs to the living level and let them into their room which contained a small living room, a shower, and three bedrooms. Sakura glanced around, and then turned back to Iruka, deciding to take charge of her team for the first time. "Alright, I'll stay here and help Naruto relax a little. Sasuke, why don't you explain what happened to Iruka-sensei?" She said, grabbing the blonde's hand and then pulling her over to one of the bedrooms and closing the door before Sasuke could so much as 'hn'. Iruka blinked, and then looked inquiringly at the Uchiha, who looked annoyed at this point.

"We got in a fight with a man named Orochimaru." Iruka paled, but motioned for him to continue.

"He captured the Dobe and destroyed his pendant that he always wears. Immediately there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen and Naruto was like that and unconscious. He woke up about six hours later and mentioned the connection between his current form and that stupid jutsu he invented, so I activated my Sharingan and told him to try and activate and deactivate it. The immediate thing I noticed was that there was no way it was some type of henge. The handseals were wrong and the chakra behavior was all wrong. My hypothesis was that Naruto was born a girl and the charm on his pendant contained a sealing jutsu to transform him into a boy, and when the pendant was destroyed the fuinjutsu was undone. Unfortunately Sakura immediately assumed my rough guess was the only logical explanation and Naruto began to panic, so I quickly told them that we should head here since we had both the necessary scrolls."

Iruka frowned thoughtfully. He'd never heard of anything like this before. He looked back at his former student. "Thank you for telling me this Sasuke. I'll let the Hokage know and I'll tell Kakashi that you all made it, so expect him sometime soon. Try to help out Naruto, if I know him at all he'll be devastated by this. And…you might want to keep him away from Ino. He'd probably not like to be seen by anyone of your friends, but Ino in particular…" Sasuke nearly blanched at the idea of what the fashionista Ino might do if she caught wind that Naruto was a girl. But he merely nodded at returned to his room.

-_Five minutes earlier-_

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his mind frantically trying to come up with some reason he was stuck as a girl that didn't involve him always being a girl on the inside. But thinking was never his strongest suit, particularly when he was panicked, so he was coming up with nothing. Sakura wasn't entirely sure what to do, but she decided it would probably be best to try and cheer him up.

"H-hey Naruto. Want to go get some ramen?" She asked, knowing this was the one fail-safe way of lightening his/her mood. Naruto looked up, seeming tempted, but sighed and looked down again.

"No. What if the others come in and see me like this?" She replied very quietly. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Naruto, turning down Ramen? FREE Ramen?

"What, so you're just going to hide in here forever?"

"Sounds like a plan," was the reply. Sakura frowned.

"Since when is hiding something Uzumaki Naruto does?"

"Since he got turned into a girl!" A slight tick started to form on Sakura's forehead.

"So? Are you really going to turn down a chance of free ramen for this?"

"….Yeah, I guess I am." By now Sakura was angry. Enough of this nonsense. If Naruto wasn't going to cheer up on her own, then she'd make her. She grabbed her hand with a huff and pulled her toward the door of the bedroom.

"S-Sakura-chan?" The blonde squeaked. The Pinkette glared at her.

"Alright, you listen and you listen well, missy. You and I are going to get cleaned up, because we're still filthy from that damned forest, and then we are going to go downstairs and get ramen. If you cooperate with me, I'll pretend you're someone else from another village and no one has to know that you're Naruto. I'm a better liar than you so I'll make it fly if we run into the others. If you resist, I'll tell everyone what happened to you and as soon as we get back to the main village Ino will take you shopping for the most girly outfits you can possibly imagine, are we clear?!" Sakura growled. Naruto was quite pale at this time and could do nothing but nod shakily. Sakura smirked at the acquiescence and steered her teammate into the bathroom before locking the door behind them. Naruto seemed lost on what to do so Sakura, as she knew she would have to, commanded, "Alright strip." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Whaaat? You want me to…"

"I know that if I let you in here alone you'll just stall, so we're going to bathe together." Sakura said authoritatively. Naruto swallowed.

"But…but what if I suddenly change into a boy during this?"

"Then I'll get out since you'll probably be happy enough to clean yourself and won't need me to do it for you."

"But then I'll see you…"

"Who cares."

"Me."

"What do you mean you?"

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to what?"

"I don't want to see you naked." Sakura blinked at that.

"I thought you had a crush on me."

"Yeah, so what? That has nothing to do with this." Sakura just blinked again before slapping her hand to her face.

"Naruto you have got to be the most oblivious human being to ever walk this earth. The fact that you were the one to invent that stupid 'sexy no jutsu' is the greatest irony I've ever heard of. But at this point, I'm too tired to give a damn. Strip before I tear your clothes to pieces with my kunai, and then you won't be getting them back."

Naruto gulped and shakily took off her clothes. Sakura watched for a second to make sure she was actually complying before following suit. When both were bare Sakura turned on the shower and pushed the blonde under the spray before following. She smirked faintly as she began scrubbing dirt off the blonde.

"Sheesh you're actually kinda cute like this. You should never go back to being a dirty boy." Naruto glared at her. "I don't want to hear you call boys dirty when you spend your time plotting on how to get Teme to go out with you."

"That's the difference between liking a boy and being a boy. Sasuke might be good dating material, but I wouldn't want to suddenly end up in his body.

"Well the same thing holds true for me. I might like you, but I wouldn't want to wake up in your body one day," Naruto pouted.

"Then why did you invent that dumb jutsu of yours?"

"Mostly so I could eat," Naruto said sourly. Sakura blinked and paused in what she was doing.

"Wait, what?" The blonde sighed and fiddled with the end of her hair.

"Well the first time I had the idea for a disguise it was because I wanted to buy some stuff without all the stores overcharging me or kicking me out." Sakura blinked.

"They what?"

"Nevermind, it's not important, and I'm used to it anyway," Naruto replied offhandedly. "Anyway, my original plan was to use a henge, but when I tried that it tended to fail at critical moments, cause I wasn't all that good at it yet. So I wanted to come up with something more solid than a henge, so I looked up a couple things, asked the Hokage a few things, and eventually came to the idea of transforming into a girl, cause I thought I could try and play cute or something and it'd help me get a few deals. I managed to transform pretty much into what you see right now, only I was younger then, so this form was the same age as me. Of course, now that I know that my whisker marks gave me away, it never worked so I abandoned the idea and resigned myself to either getting overcharged or risking a flimsy henge. But then I was at the hot springs and I overheard a few guys talking about what they liked in girls. And I noticed they were being kinda gross about it, so I went around the corner from them and added a slight henge to the jutsu I developed, made it look older and then got rid of the clothes, so then I walked around the corner and acted like I've seen flirty girls act and they all spouted fountain nosebleeds and passed out. I wasn't sure why, it just seemed kinda weird to me, but I also knew that it was really useful, especially since once they passed out I didn't need to keep the henge on for too long. So I started using it to get food and stuff without running out of money, and then I practiced on Iruka-sensei just for laughs. I even defeated Hokage-jiji with it once."

Naruto giggled faintly as she remembered. Sakura was quiet for a moment as she processed this. Never before did she think such a ridiculous technique had been a lifeline to survival for her teammate. She merely smiled faintly as she finished cleaning off Naruto and got to work on herself.

"Well that was an interesting story to say the least," She commented. Naruto nodded slightly before sighing faintly.

"Sakura, why are you doing all this for me? Before you hated me and yelled at me all the time, and now just because I'm a girl you're being nice?" Sakura shrugged.

"You're not as annoying as a girl." At this Naruto stepped away from her and turned around to regard the pinkette slightly coolly.

"You shouldn't treat me different just because I'm stuck in my own jutsu. If you're going to be nice to me, do it because I'm me, and not someone else. If you don't like me, then don't pretend you do just to spare my feelings, cause that hurts even more in the end." She said so quietly she could barely be heard over the splatter of the water. Sakura was lost for words for several long moments before she could figure out what to say.

"It's not just because you're a girl, thought that helped me figure it out how to put in action something I'd already figured out. When we were on our mission to the Land of Waves, we all had a hard time. In the beginning I thought you were just annoying as usual, but then the thing with the demon brothers happened, and then you did that thing with your kunai afterwards. Everyone could tell you were really upset over not being able to help, and I remember thinking to myself, 'This isn't right. Where's his smile? There's something seriously wrong with the way the world works if Naruto isn't smiling. Yes, when he gets hyper it can grate on the nerves, but it's also reassuring to know that he'll be back again tomorrow grating our nerves again like he always does. That smile is a promise of it. Without that smile, Konoha isn't Konoha. It'd like if all the clocks were turned to random times and no one could figure out what the real time was because they had nothing to reference it. Everything is just chaotic, and everyone would be unsettled because the rhythm of the village got thrown off. By the time that mission was over, that was what I had figured out to myself, but I didn't know how to go about letting you know my thoughts, so I kept them to myself, and whenever I saw you smile, I smiled as well on the inside, even if I got mad at you for being late or something. And then this happened, and once again your smile was nowhere to be found, and since I was the girl here and Sasuke would probably get lost on stuff like this, I wanted to do something personally to get that smile back where it belongs." Naruto stared at her for a few moments before smiling a little.

"Well, it's not quite back yet, but with a friend like you, Sakura-chan, I think I might smile for real again soon enough." Sakura grinned back.

"Well then, let's go get some ramen, I hear that's a good summoning method for that smile." At this Naruto grinned his signature full-watt smile.

"I like that idea." He paused. "But what if the others come in?" Sakura giggled as she reached to turn off the shower.

"Well, I'll keep my promise. I know a good story I can say that should provide you with sufficient cover until we can get you fully sorted out. I can't guarantee it will fool Shikamaru if he's there, but everyone else will probably fall for it. I'm a better liar than you, so keep quiet and let me talk."

"Okay Sakura-chan." They got out and got dressed in clean unisex clothes that had been provided for them. They passed Sasuke who gave them both a blank stare as they came out of the bathroom together but didn't find it worthwhile to say anything. The pinkette and blondie headed down to the meal hall where they got ramen.

A while through their meal Choji, who was rather dirty, came barreling in. Sakura grimaced and leaned close to Naruto.

"Hold on, Choji's here which means Shikamaru and Ino aren't far behind. You need to slow down with your food, and don't eat more than three more bowls, otherwise it will be too obvious it's you." She whispered and quickly got up and disposed of the dozen-odd bowls Naruto had already accrued as she took notice of the new presence and began to carefully eat at a more normal pace. Luckily, after a few days in the forest, Choji was so hungry he wasn't paying any attention to them. A few minutes later, his two teammates came in, having taken the time to wash up slightly. Shikamaru took one look at Sakura and Naruto, muttered, "troublesome", and moved to sit next to Choji. Ino blinked at Naruto and, after getting her own food, went to sit next to them.

"Hey Naruto, why are you in a girl henge?" She asked. Naruto glanced nervously at Sakura who swallowed her current mouthful of food.

"That's not actually Naruto. Said boy wonder got himself conked out good during the trial and is currently upstairs catching z's, and probably flies too going off the amount of snoring that kid is capable of. Seriously, when we're camping out we make him take the first shift of watch so we have time to get to sleep before he starts his snarling," She said nonchalantly, voice conveying amusement as she winked at Naruto. Ino blinked

"Are you sure this isn't Naruto? She's got his whisker marks," She asked curiously. Sakura shrugged.

"Pretty damn sure given how we met her. Maybe she's a relation or something; all the Inuzukas have face tattoos and stuff. Anyway when we found the girl Naruto was standing behind me."

"I thought he could use shadow clones? And that henge he used to prank Iruka-sensei looked just like her," Ino said doubtfully.

"No it didn't, his henge was much older than she is, remember?" Sakura pointed out.

"Well where did she come from then? I haven't seen her before now, not in the previous exam."

"Maybe you just missed her. I know Sasuke and I never saw her until we spotted her in the forest," Sakura replied with a shrug. "Her teammates were killed in there and she was about to be finished off, but Naruto wanted to save her and up and attacked the other team like the knucklehead he is. We drove them off and she gave us her scroll since it did her no good without a complete team." Ino nodded slightly before looking around.

"You said Naruto was asleep, but where is Sasuke?"

"He's probably in the shower. I went in first with this girl to help calm her nerves, she was panicking at the time, and then afterwards we came down here." Shikamaru looked up sharply.

"You showered together with her?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Shikamaru glanced over Naruto once.

"What's her name?"

"Don't know yet. She hasn't said anything, probably still traumatized. I know I would be if my two teammates were taken out like that," Sakura replied, putting her arm around Naruto's shoulders and leaning against her slightly. Ino thought on that before laughing.

"Well, until now I wasn't convinced that it wasn't a clone of Naruto in a henge, but if you say she was in the shower with you Sakura and, didn't react, then there's no way it can be Naruto. Despite the fact that he is pretty much the prank master, he's a terrible actor."

"What about Naruto being a terrible actor?" Tenten asked, as she walked over to them. Sakura grinned.

"You guys pass?"

"Yep yep! It was tough, but I survived the continued presence of mini-Gai-sensei and the broodmaster to rival Sasuke for three straight days," Tenten replied dramatically, throwing herself into a seat with a laugh and high-fiving Ino.

"So what were you guys talking about, and if that's not Naruto, who is she?" Sakura and Ino then proceeded to fill Tenten in on the situation. Tenten seemed amused.

"Naruto might be a terrible actor, but he is perhaps the most oblivious knucklehead I've ever met in my life, so if the fact that Sakura showered with her is your rationale for disproving that cutie over there is Naruto, then I doubt your theory Ino." Ino blinked while Naruto stared at Tenten for a second before dropping her gaze back to her bowl.

"What do you mean? There's no way Naruto could keep his cool if in the shower with the girl he's crushed on for years."

"Maybe, or maybe not. Listen to this. Me and Hinata were once swimming in the river, in our bikinis, yada yada normalcy. Naruto came racing past us at top speed and I called to him, and he stopped long enough to say hi, like he normally did. Hinata instantly dove under water so I swam over and got out of the water to walk over to him, small talk about the weather, whatever. I could kinda tell that his mind was somewhere else so that put me off a little. I'm a kunoichi in a bikini, he should be drooling at the sight of me. So I walked over to him flirty like and everything, and put my arm around his shoulder. The next thing he said was, 'Well nice talking with you Tenten-chan, but I have a date at Ichirakus! See ya!' And just like that he was gone. I practically fell over because I was still leaning on the spot where he'd just been standing." By now Ino was staring openmouthed at Tenten while Shikamaru just seemed amused. Sakura was trying to hold in her laughter while pinching Naruto under the table to not comment unless he wanted to blow his cover, and shut her mouth, which like Ino's was open. Fortunately no one read too much into this.

"That kid is completely dense, but he's not dense enough to not react in any way other than a traumatized girl if in the shower with me naked. In fact, he'd probably get scared and try to run away," Sakura commented in amusement. Tenten glanced at the door.

"Um, Lee-kun is probably on his way down here. If she's scared of loudness you might want to take her back up to your room," She suggested. Sakura looked at Naruto to see what she thought of this, and Naruto nodded slightly, so Sakura groaned dramatically.

"Sheesh, that kid? He's weird enough to make Naruto's crush on me seem almost thrilling by comparison," She muttered, much to Tenten's amusement. Naruto blinked before smiling in slight amusement, but didn't comment. Ino grinned.

"So then does that mean I get Sasuke?" She asked challengingly. Sakura rolled her eyes before sighing faintly.

"Ino, you ever think there might be more to some boys than just good looks and silent-broody demeanor?" Ino blinked, having expected her to start yelling.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just think about it. Come on kiddo," Sakura said, getting up and heading back upstairs followed by Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to Madeyemoody95 and firegamerftw for their reviews. As always, I like constructive criticism. Also, if anyone likes pranks, then shoot me some ideas for Naruto. The best part of life is humor in my opinion, and that's one trait I think that she won't lose.**

As soon as Naruto had closed their apartment door behind them, she had seized Sakura in a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan, that was the best cover story I've ever heard. How did you come up with that?" She said excitedly. Sakura laughed and patted the blonde's head.

"I was planning it pretty much the whole time from when we got in the shower until Ino turned up. I left the name open just in case you wanted to create your own." Naruto laughed.

"Sakura-chan, you're the best!" She smirked.

"I know. So whatcha gonna name yourself?"

"Ummm well, that could be tough," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's gotta be different enough that people won't guess it's you. I mean, they'll guess just from seeing you, but the name could help allay suspicion. I have an idea if you want to hear it though."

"What's that Sakura-chan?"

"Tomomi." **(A/N It means beautiful friend according to a website. If said website is wrong, I don't even care. I like the sound and this is my fic. I'll do what I want.)**

Naruto, once he figured out the meaning, just hugged Sakura again, not having words to express what it meant that she thought the name was a good fit for her.

Sakura glanced around. "I wonder where Sasuke got to anyway. Did he fall asleep?"

It was about that time that the door opened and Sasuke walked in followed by Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Naruto cheered, happy so see him. Kakashi glanced over him seeming amused.

"Yo. Congrats on surviving." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Did you have to kill the mood with yucky talk?"

"I think the word you're looking for is morbid, Dobe," Sasuke drawled. Naruto threw her hands in the air.

"Whatever, I don't even care. More importantly, did Teme tell you?"

"He did. Iruka helped. Naruto the Hokage is here and we're going to see him, kay?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Okay Sensei!" Naruto said happily. "Um, should we bring Teme and Sakura-chan?"

"They can come along, and if the Hokage says so they can come in," Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"Okay!" Naruto said with a grin.

Team Seven made their way up to the top of the tower where the Hokage was waiting in an office.

"Ah, Naruto."

"Oy Jiji! How's it going?"

"I think I should be asking you that. You seem quite a bit different from when you went into the forest. Why don't you tell me what happened? Iruka already told me that you fought with Orochimaru. I'm very glad that you're alive."

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough. Though I'm really mad he broke my pendant, he vanished right after that from what Sakura and Teme told me," Naruto jabbered.

"The pendant that I explained was left to you by your father, correct?" Hiruzen asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, that one. He grabbed me with a snakes tongue then crushed it in his fist…that's all I really remember. Sakura and Sasuke know what happened next though." The Hokage nodded and glanced at the other two members of Team Seven. Sakura looked at Sasuke so he began.

"As soon as Orochimaru broke the gemstone, there was a massive blast of chakra from where he was with Naruto, and then there was an explosion of smoke that turned all visibility to zero. After that all was silent until I heard Sakura coughing. I freed her from the debris and when the smoke started to lift a little I was able to find Naruto looking as you see him now. Orochimaru and his summons had vanished and they did not return, so Sakura and I located a cave next to the stream and put Naruto in there. His chakra wasn't stable and he had a fever so we kept watch for approximately four hours until he began to stabilize, at which point I told Sakura that I was going to hunt. I proceeded from there for about another hour and a half at which point I met Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. I alluded to the fact that Naruto was mildly injured and Hinata-san suggested to her teammates that they give to me an extra heaven scroll they possessed, as it was the one we required. I accepted the offer and promptly returned to where I had left Sakura and Naruto," Sasuke replied. Sakura swallowed slightly and began to speak.

"I kept watch for Naruto and also for unfriendly approaches for about two hours before Naruto woke up, nothing eventful happened in that time." She glanced at Naruto who didn't seem like she wanted to continue the story so Sakura kept speaking.

"After she woke up and drank some water, I showed her how she had changed. She expressed confusion, thinking she had accidentally activated a justu she had created." At this point Hiruzen's face tinted slightly red, knowing which justsu she was referring to.

"It was around this time Sasuke-kun had returned, and he asked if Naruto was able to transform back into his normal form. He wasn't, but Sasuke asked him to show him the jutsu and its release while he had his sharingan activated, so Naruto did so." Hiruzen looked at Sasuke.

"Please tell me every detail you observed about what happened next." Sasuke nodded.

"First, I asked him to initiate the technique. When he attempted it, the first thing I noticed was that the hand seals he used were not the normal ones for a henge. I asked him to release the technique and once again he used a different hand seal, neither of the two attempts produced the desired response, but from what I could tell from the behavior of his chakra, the one he named as the initiation technique was actually a form of release, while the one he named as the releasing technique appeared to be a jutsu initiation. I inferred that therefore it was possible that when he released the technique, he was actually initializing a different technique that remained in effect until he initialized his invented jutsu again. I also inferred that the jutsu was connected to a seal in his pendant, and when the seal was destroyed by Orochimaru, the technique it powered could no longer function, resulting in the explosive dispersal of the technique and the inability to use the technique afterward. My hypothesis, which may be entirely inaccurate, was that Naruto has always been naturally a female, and the purpose of the sealing jutsu as powered by his pendant, was to conceal that fact for reasons that can only be theorized, though I warrant Naruto's personal safety was probably on the list. The technique that Naruto discovered, by accident, was one that could temporarily deactivate the seal and return him to his normal, female, state, which he then adapted into a weaponized technique by combining it with a classic henge. The reason he never realized this until now is simply because he's that stupid."

"What was that, Teme? I'll pound you to the ground you damn smug Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, though she was held back from attacking his teammate by Sakura. Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Were you able to recover any pieces of Naruto's pendant?" He asked. All three genin shook their heads.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind, I'd like to repeat the test Sasuke-kun did with his sharingan, and see for myself this justu of Naruto's." Kakashi put in. Hiruzen nodded.

"Naruto, if you would please attempt to activate and then dispel the justu you invented." Kakashi pushed up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan. Naruto tried the technique, once again without success. Kakashi seemed thoughtful before looking at the Hokage.

"Well, in my opinion, Sasuke-kun's hypothesis is completely correct, though any more confirming tests would have to be done by the medical corps. I recommend someone take a long look through the archives and see if anything related turns up."

Naruto hung her head and stared at the floor, falling into despair. This was what he had been afraid of. "But Jiji…why would I be disguised like this? I don't understand it at all," She whispered. The Hokage faltered but Kakashi answered for him.

"Naruto, as much experience as you already have with some of the darker sides of human nature…I'll tell you bluntly. What you've seen only covers the tip of the iceberg. As it is you had a tough time dealing with the persecution of the villagers. If you had been a girl and if anyone had known you were a girl. It could've been worse. Far worse," He said slowly and quietly. Naruto shivered and knew that his sensei was not bluffing.

"Did you know about this Jiji?" He asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Honestly Naruto, I had no idea you were born a girl. In his last breaths your father begged me to keep you safe, and keep the pendant safe, so you would have something of his but I never knew for what reason. It is possible that the only people who ever knew died that night, and the knowledge with them. If there is anyone alive who does know however, I can think of only one man it could be, and I have already sent a message to him. He will arrive following the conclusion of the second exam," The Third Hokage explained. Naruto relaxed faintly by the end of this.

"So. The only problem I have left is how to break the news to the others," She muttered, massaging her temples slightly. Kakashi shrugged.

"Perhaps talk to Shikamaru-kun about it. He has the best strategical mind after all, and if he saw you downstairs he probably figured it out already." Naruto paused before thinking about it.

"Alright, that's a good idea Sensei. Oy Teme, go get him will ya?" Sasuke gave his teammate a bored look.

"Fine, on the condition you leave me alone for the next while so I can train."

"Sure, whatever." Naruto said with a grin. "Was that all Jiji?"

"That's all Naruto. As far as who and how you decide to reveal your personal information to, it's entirely your call," The Hokage replied.

"Hai hai! Come on Sakura-chan, I'm gonna need your help with Shikamaru," She said happily. Sakura chuckled.

"I'm coming, keep your shirt on," she teased, following the smaller girl outside. Sasuke sighed. "Well better go get the Nara. Troublesome." Kakashi chuckled.

"Careful with that, you'll get sued for copyright." He joked. Sasuke's mouth twitched in mild amusement before he went to locate the other boy, whom he found lazing about in the hallway.

"Shikamaru, Naruto wanted me to convey a message to you. He wants your help with something in our apartment," Sasuke replied seeming bored." Shikamaru sighed and started following him.

"I knew it would be troublesome. It was like that all along wasn't it?"

"Looks that way. I take it he was as subtle as a fireball jutsu?"

"The fact that Sakura is a far better actor than him has probably saved his life. He should be thanking her on bended knee,"

"He is actually. I've never seen the two get along like this before."

"Figured it would take something like this. Anyways, I'll do what I can for the kid." Soon he entered the apartment and walked into Naruto's room where he was waiting with Sakura.

"Your acting sucks as much as it ever has you troublesome girl," He grunted by way of greeting. Naruto groaned.

"Shikaaaaa don't call me a girl…"

"Yeah yeah. And you want my help in telling everyone else, yes? You're lucky Ino is too focused on Sasuke to give a rip about you or she wouldn't have let her suspicions die so easily.

"I fooled Choji and Tenten-chan!"

"No, Sakura did all the work. Choji just didn't care as he'd felt food deprived for three days, and Tenten is still mildly suspicious. Now here's what you can do. You can go downstairs, gather everyone together, and tell everyone at once what happened, get bombarded with questions, and try to have this blow over as fast as possible. That's option one. Option two: You can wait until the end of the Second Exam when we'll know who passed and who didn't, and everyone can be in a more stable state of mind, and then deal with it and have the issue be settled for the most part then. Option three: You can pretend that this never happened and you can attempt to live a double life as male-you and female-you simultaneously utilizing henges and shadow clones for as long as possible. Eventually, people will find out and you will have explaining to do," Shikamaru explained, pressing the tips of his fingers together in front of his closed eyes as he drew out the possible actions and their immediate consequences.

Naruto swallowed. "I kinda want a bit more time so…at the end of the second exam? I'm worried about what some of them might do though. Do you have a guess?"

Shikamaru listed a few possibilities off the top of his head. "Choji would be confused; I'll explain it to him later. Ino would want to dress you up like a life sized doll. Sakura, you and I are going to have to waylay her and convince her that she'll only scar Naruto with that. Kiba would either burst out laughing or be ticked that he didn't find out first. Hinata would faint. Tenten would probably find it mildly amusing and then excuse herself to take care of Hinata. Shino would deal with his thoughts in his own head. Lee might develop a crush on you; though probably just go on about how youthful you look now. Neji would be ticked he never figured it out by Byakugan, though aside from that wouldn't care."

Naruto nodded slightly as she processed this. "Alright. I think I have an idea."

"And if you're gonna wait for the end of the week to tell everyone, you could use the time training. You're smaller now so you might want to shift to a more speed-type taijutsu style instead of relying on physical power. Put weights on and run laps until you drop," Shikamaru added.

"Uh, okay," Naruto mumbled. Sakura thought on all this before grinning mischievously.

"So Naru, what's your plan for the 'big reveal'? She asked lightly. Naruto shrugged.

"Improvise?"

"You don't need to improvise on the spot though; you can plan ahead for it since you know it's coming," Sakura pointed out.

"I'm not much of a planner you know." At this Sakura snorted.

"Says the single greatest prankster in the history of Konoha?" Sakura asked with a slight smile. Naruto blinked before thinking it over. "I…might be able to mix something up prank-wise," The gears were now visibly turning in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks so much for the reviews!**

**LookOutReader: The name Tomomi is merely a cover for the next couple of days before Naruto reveals her gender change to everyone outside of her team, it's not permanent. Sakura and Naruto still need to have a story ready as to who this blonde girl is and why she's here if she's not Naruto. In the prelims it's likely that the name will be dropped off. But then, see the ending note on Moody's response.**

**MadEyeMoody95: I may do a Hinata POV after it all comes out, we'll just have to see. And no, Sasuke did not recieve the curse mark in this story, as Orochimaru was hurled about 2 miles away by the energy discharge created when he shattered Naruto's seal (unwittingly). And he didn't get around to sealing Kurama with his five elements seal either. Sasuke's current mindset is expressed in this chapter. As to long term? I ain't got a clue. Kurama hijacked this thing from me. It'll go where it will.**

Sasuke was in one of the training rooms in the tower, utterly decimating a practice dummy with taijutsu. Kakashi stood near the door watching lazily. Or maybe he was reading his book, it was hard to tell. Soon enough, the Uchiha took a break and went to get a drink.

"You seem somewhat tense," Kakashi noted without looking up. Sasuke didn't respond, just took a sip of water.

"Naruto's situation is troubling you huh?" Kakashi said, seemingly able to read the silence. Sasuke snorted derisively.

"You know, bottling such things inside isn't healthy. You should confide in your friends and teammates even if you don't to me," Kakashi said softly as he turned a page. Sasuke gave him a baleful glare before standing up again.

"If he starts acting like Sakura then I'm gonna kill him," He said flatly, before going to practice more. Kakashi smiled slightly and snapped his book shut.

"So, you're worried that the change might affect her mentally as well. It's possible I'd say. So how do you think you should appease your nerves on this matter?" He asked lightly. Sasuke paused and glanced back at his teacher for a few seconds before looking at the floor.

"I'd like to be able to gain some insight as to what he's thinking. Particularly if it has to do with me."

"Good, so you have an objective. That's step one of planning a mission. Step two is finding methods to obtain the objective. Put all possibilities on the table right now," Kakashi replied with a teachers-instructor voice. Sasuke frowned.

"I suppose the only option would be to ask Ino Yamanaka for help," He said reluctantly. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's not the only option by a long shot. Here's how I look at it. Methods fall in between the range of blunt and subtle. The more subtle methods usually take more time, but have a higher rate of success…eventually. Blunt methods are quicker, which can be good if time is an issue, but there's a higher chance for catastrophic failure. So think of at least one subtle method and one blunt method first of all, and make sure you know the potential repercussions."

Sasuke frowned. "Okay, blunt method number one: Get Ino Yamanaka to take a look inside his mind. The bad part is he'd probably figure out immediately. Subtle method number one: Observe from a distance and rationalize a hypothesis based on his reactions. This hypothesis may be inaccurate, and I will have no way of knowing which will drive me nuts."

"You could always go for the VERY blunt approach, and you won't need Yamanaka for it," Kakashi replied in amusement. Sasuke gave him a wary look.

"Dare I ask what the 'very' blunt approach is?"

"I don't know, I'm not you." Sasuke groaned.

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but what is it?"

"Challenge here to a spar and grab her breast in the midst of the fight," Kakashi replied with a broad grin. Sasuke slammed his hand into his face with force.

"I knew I'd regret it. Shall I explain all the number of reasons it won't work?"

"Please do," Kakashi replied in amusement.

"Okay, for starters, he'd likely not even notice it. Second, if he did notice it, he'd probably freak out like a girl and call me a perv-…." He stopped abruptly before facepalming once more. Kakashi laughed.

"You see that those are reasons it might work. If her mind hasn't changed at all from when she was male, then it's likely she won't even notice it. If her mind has changed into a more feminine personality, then she will freak out. Either way, you have figured out which it is, and that was your objective.

Sasuke let out a loud curse. "How the hell do you come up with such stupid ideas that just so happen to work perfectly if one has the nerve to do it?"

"I learned it from a friend a long time ago. If you do this, make sure I'm there to watch. I want to see what happens."

Sasuke ground his teeth and stalked out of the room.

_***The next day***_

Naruto slowly began to wake up as she noticed that there was a soft rustling in her room. She cracked an eye open to see Sakura getting dressed.

"Meh…Sakura-chan, why are you in my room?" She moaned softly. Sakura glanced over and giggled slightly, finding her friend's sleepy form to be cute.

"You had a bad dream and I was awake getting some water so I came over and helped you get back to sleep."

"Ah… I'm hungry. Can we go get some food?" Naruto asked, stretching and yawning.

"We should get cleaned up first. Oh, before I forget, Kakashi-sensei came over a few minutes ago and he said he got Kurenai-san to get some clothes for you."

Naruto frowned a bit.

"So Kurenai-san knows now?"

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei said that she won't tell anyone else, not even her students, so it'll be fine."

"…Okay then. Where's the clothes she brought?"

"Here." **(A/N I know nothing of fashion, either American or Japanese, particularly with the color orange. So therefore, the description of the outfit won't be too in detail. If anyone has any ideas then let me know, I'll choose a neat sounding one and edit it into the chapter)**

The outfit consisted of a sleeveless top, ninja pants, and a light jacket that was mostly black with just the right amount of orange to make it seem almost tigeresque. There were also a new set of ninja gear to go with it. Naruto glanced it over.

"Could do with more orange." Sakura snorted.

"Nuh-uh. There will be no more of that garish neon you used to wear. If you want orange to work, then it has to have the right shade to go with black." Naruto sighed but dropped it.

"Now what's this?" She asked, picking up the underwear.

"Undies. Here, I'll show you how they work." Soon enough it was all taken care of and the new girl was dressed properly. Sakura whistled lowly as she sized up her teammate.

"Hot damn, you're looking good Tomomi. No one would ever believe that's Naruto." Naruto glanced down before smiling slightly.

"Well, that's a good thing. Can we go eat now?" She begged. Sakura nodded and they headed out. The pinkette glanced over to Sasuke's door which was closed.

"Sasuke-kun, we're going down for breakfast. You coming?"

"Later," He replied through the door. Sakura nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Okay, I want you to make a shadow clone and henge it into your old form." The girl seemed mildly confused but did it. Sakura looked at the clone.

"Okay, you're Naruto, so go down and act like Naruto usually does."

"Ooooh, I get it, its disguise," The clone said brightly. "Yeah, sure, that works. Just don't let anyone hit me."

"Got it. Now the real Naruto is Tomomi-chan, and I need you to just go straight to a table and sit down, and act a little timid and stuff. I'll get us both food, alright?" Naruto frowned.

"What if I don't get enough to eat?" The clone grinned.

"Don't worry Tomomi-chan, I'll eat enough for the two of us. Then when I dispel it should go back to you." Tomomi smiled.

"A-ah. I see. Thank you Naruto-kun" Sakura giggled.

"You two make a cute couple." She was met by two wierded-out faces. (From now on, the clone is Naruto, and the Original is Tomomi)

"That's…kinda strange Sakura-chan," The Naruto commented. Tomomi made a sour face at the thought. Sakura just laughed and headed outside of their apartment. Soon enough they arrived at the cafeteria where Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were eating breakfast. Hinata jumped to her feet as soon as they got in.

"N-naruto-kun! A-are you alright?" The boy grinned and laced his hands behind his head.

"Course I am, that trial was a piece of cake." Hinata frowned a bit, seeming unconvinced.

"Sasuke-kun said you got hurt."

"Nah, it wasn't anything bad. I just didn't look where I was going and hit a tree branch with my head," Naruto said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Hey Naruto, who's the girl?" Kiba asked. Sakura took Tomomi's hand and led her to a seat before going to get some food.

"That's Tomomi-chan. We found her in the woods alone and helped her get to safety," Naruto said quietly. "Let's not talk about it, it'll make her scared again," Kiba glanced over at the girl but nodded and sat back down at his table. Naruto quickly zoomed over to get some ramen and began feasting. Soon enough Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji arrived. The latter two made to get food but Ino blinked and went to sit next to Tomomi and Sakura.

"Hey you two. I love the outfit….er…"

"Her name's Tomomi," Sakura put in. Tomomi smiled slightly.

"Thanks…um…Ino-chan was it?"

"That's right. Where are you from, Tomomi?" Ino replied brightly. Tomomi paled slightly.

"Umm…" Sakura jumped in.

"She's from the Hidden Wave village. Just recently they obtained independence from an evil man known as Gato, so she and her two teammates were able to train. They were to become the first Chuunin in their village, but it seems they underestimated the second task," She explained quietly. Tomomi shivered and leaned against Sakura slightly. Ino sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." It was about then that Sasuke entered and Ino immediately left to go fawn over him. Sakura blinked at her.

"Did I really act like that?" She asked. Tomomi giggled slightly and nodded. Sakura frowned slightly and went into deep thought. Shikamaru and Choji came over and sat down at their table.

"Hey Shika, Choji," Naruto said happily, surfacing from his umpteenth bowl of ramen.

"Yo. We've got a free day to be lazy. Tomorrow at noon the second task ends," Shikamaru replied with a yawn.

"So, you're gonna watch clouds and Choji's gonna eat until then?" Naruto teased.

"Yeah, probably," The two teammates replied simultaneously.

"Sweet. I'm gonna hang out with Sakura-chan and Tomomi-chan.

"That's assuming Sakura wants to hang out with you, ya know," Shikamaru commented, giving the pinkette a pointed look. "In the past she's always been annoyed by you." Sakura frowned thoughtfully.

"_He's right. This may cause some suspicion if Naruto keeps hanging out in public. Hmmm what to do…"_

She was saved from answering when Sasuke stood up and walked over.

"Naruto. Want to spar?" He grunted. Naruto blinked at him.

"Er…since when do you challenge me to sparring matches?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm going to give you one compliment so don't let it go to your head. You and your shadow clones can pack a punch, and right now, they'd be perfect for a decent workout. Now if you're coming, shut up and follow me. If you're not, then just shut up." He turned around and walked out of the room. Sakura and Ino just blinked. Both of them were thinking, _'what just happened?'_ Naruto just began to smile.

"Hey Tomomi-chan, wanna come watch me pound him for a little bit?" Tomomi blinked before nodding and got up to follow him. Sakura just sighed before smiling slightly. "Hey Ino, come eat with me. We haven't talked for ages." Ino blinked at her.

"Er…what's up with that? I mean…where's the yell of 'Ino-pig' and the punch to the face?" Sakura shrugged.

"Not in the mood."

_***In the training room***_

Sasuke stalked into the room and began stretching to warm up. Naruto and Tomomi came in behind him, and after locking the door, Naruto dispelled. (Now the original Naruto is being called Naruto again)

Tomomi, glad to break out of her act and spend some energy, started bouncing on the balls of her feet as she got ready to fight.

"Ready when you are Teme."

"Hn. Come and get some," Sasuke replied with a slight smirk.

"Bring it on! Kage-bunshin no justsu!" Six Narutos charged Sasuke who began taijutsu fighting against them.

"_He's faster,"_ Sasuke noticed immediately. "_He's not got as much muscle, but with the added speed his hits have the same amount of force anyway. If he had any skill I might be in for more than I bargained for."_ He bobbed and weaved among the flailing limbs of the clones, and jabbed each one in the belly, causing a puff of smoke as they dispelled. Soon enough he had destroyed all six and he stilled himself to find that he was now surrounded by ten.

"Hey Teme, did you keep track of the real one?" They shouted in unison before attacking. Sasuke ducked several punches.

"Yeah, I did. You're right here!" He growled, spinning around and seizing one of the Naruto's by the chest. Naruto froze, and there was utter silence for the space of about five seconds. All of a sudden, all the clones dispelled and Naruto slid to the floor and burst out laughing. Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"_This reaction was not anticipated… Dammit Kakashi."_ He looked at her for an explanation, but didn't get one as Naruto curled up on the ground and held her stomach to try and get control of her laughter. A tick mark formed on Sasuke's forehead.

"What the hell is so funny?" He growled out. Naruto gasped and stuffed her fist in her mouth, giggling hard around it. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed, but soon enough she had quieted down, merely giggling slightly.

"So?" The impatient Uchiha demanded. Naruto just got to her feet, grabbed his hand, and bumped her fist onto his before turning around and walking out. Sasuke blinked before adopting a blank face and returning to practice. If anyone had seen him however, they may notice a faint smirk on his face.


End file.
